


Kon

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era idiota como para no reparar en un detalle como ese. Las marcas en su cuerpo comenzaron a ser más notorias. Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Amenazar a Kon? ¿A Chad, quien era su amigo? Justamente, ¡era Chad! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? Cuando el alma modificada volvió a la habitación del chico, casi más se le va el alma del cuerpo... literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Así es, después de tantos años, Bleach no es mío y sigue siendo de Tite Kubo.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 027. Amor enfermo [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1839 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : qué curioso que mi primer fic sobre este fandom fuera sobre Kon y que, el último, también lo sea ^^.

Había detalles en su propio cuerpo que le llamaban la atención, sin embargo a la hora del baño jamás lograba dar con alguna "anomalía" en él. No por eso dejó de estar atento.

Hasta el día en el que Karin no le hizo darse cuenta de una marca en el cuello, no se alarmó.

Le increpó a Kon, pero el alma modificada se excusó y hasta juró que no había hecho ninguna diablura con ninguna mujer. Ichigo decidió creerle porque, se daba cuenta, seguía inmaculadamente virgen. No era tan idiota como para no reparar en un detalle de ese talante. Algo así no podía pasar desapercibido.

Pero cada día de trabajo transcurrido, a cada semana, las marcas en su cuerpo comenzaron a ser más notorias. Sabía que ese peluche mal rellenado sería capaz de ocultarle alguna novia, y de hecho no le molestaba que la tuviera, lo que le fastidiaba era lo que podía llegar a hacer con su propio cuerpo.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto por meses, pero se sentía incapaz de actuar o hacer algo al respecto, después de todo, la situación de Kon, de alguna manera, le daba pena. Sin embargo esa apreciación cambió abismalmente una noche cuando volvió a su cuerpo y notó cierta molestia, en cierta parte.

Quiso creer que no, que no había nada de eso, que era su imaginación, que…

Por eso la siguiente noche que debió salir de caza, siguió con el mismo ritual de siempre: le encomendó a Kon su cuerpo y su familia. No obstante, si bien había trabajo por hacer, prefirió darle tiempo al alma modificada para que develase aquello que evidentemente le ocultaba.

Una sonrisa triunfante se plasmó en la cara del shinigami cuando vio a Kon escapando por la ventana, con esa expresión delincuente ¡en su propia cara! Una expresión propia de quien está a punto de cometer alguna "maldad".

Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, incluso sabiendo que Kon era un desastre para reconocer reiatsu; es más, se preguntaba si un alma modificada era capaz de reconocerlo, recordó a los Bount, pero esa era una saga relleno, así que no contaba como referencia.

No lo sabía ni le importaba en ese momento, porque la persecución lo llevó hasta el lugar menos pensado.

Reconocía el barrio y reconocía los edificios, aun más preocupante era reconocer el pequeño departamento de su amigo. ¿Qué hacía Kon allí? ¿Por qué iba a visitar a Chad? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? ¿Y por qué se colaba con tanta confianza por la ventana abierta?

Sobre un poste de luz, Ichigo se hizo todas esas preguntas y otras, para no tardar demasiado en respondérselas solo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Atribulado, volvió a casa. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Amenazar a Kon? ¿A Chad, quien era su amigo? Justamente, ¡era Chad! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿A sus espaldas?

Cuando el alma modificada volvió a la habitación del chico, casi más se le va el alma del cuerpo -literalmente- al verlo acostado en la cama.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La pregunta fue fría, letal.

—S-Salí a caminar un rato… estaba aburrido.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que no me gusta que andes por ahí con mi cuerpo —se sentó en la cama—, espero que no me hayas metido en ningún problema.

Se había dicho que encararía el asunto dependiendo de la respuesta que le diera Kon. Así que exigió la supremacía de su cuerpo, se fue a dar una ducha y se acostó a dormir. No podía culpar a un alma modificada por pretender tener un poco de libertad, pero sí imperaba en él la necesidad de increparle a Sado que hiciera algo así, siendo amigos.

Algo en todo eso le molestaba, más que el simple hecho de suponer lo que hacían con su cuerpo. Tanto pensar, tanto "tomar decisiones" que se quedó dormido cuando el día comenzaba a clarear.

 

(…)

 

Un nuevo día de trabajo. A veces Ichigo se preguntaba si lograría terminar sus estudios como un ser humano normal, sin tener que correr de las clases y sin tener que dar excusas patéticas como "diarrea, profesor, mucha diarrea".

La única diferencia en esa noche era que la insignia no había chillado. No necesitaba salir a cazar ningún Hollow, pero siguió con el protocolo de siempre: dejarle su cuerpo a Kon para ir tras el Hollow de turno.

Y, pasada una media hora frente a la ventana de Sado, intentó reunir el coraje para enfrentar aquella penosa situación.

No pudo. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago y sentía ganas de vomitar a causa de los nervios. Había podido luchar contra un Aizen convertido en mariposa, que haría vomitar a cualquiera, había luchado contra seres que a más de un hombre le hubiera hecho llorar de terror, pero no podía con esa situación.

Al final, Kon salió del departamento de Sado cuando ya era medianoche, mientras él seguía allí, en el mismo lugar. Vio la luz artificial encendida y, con el seño fruncido, alcanzó el alfeizar.

Chad no parecía sorprendido de ver a Ichigo allí. No es que todos los días se le apareciera por la ventana de la cocina, pero sentía que no tenía motivos para alarmarse. Esperaba que esa situación acabara por darse tarde o temprano.

Había tratado de resistir los impulsos durante todos esos meses, justamente para evitar ese percance, pero había llegado al punto en el que ya no podía reprimirlo más. Así que se podría decir que Yasutora hizo todo lo que hizo, siendo muy consciente de lo que pasaría en consecuencia.

Sería muy idiota de parte de Ichigo no darse cuenta de un acontecimiento tan trascendental en su propio cuerpo, más tomando en cuenta la clase de sexo a la que era sometido.

Sado lo miró, Ichigo lo miró y ambos suspiraron. Era una situación incómoda, tal vez porque se daban cuenta de que ambos sabían las razones que los reunía allí. Bueno, Sado vivía allí así que no era de extrañarse que estuviera en su propia casa, lógico.

El coloso suspiró perdiendo la mirada y eso le dio pie a Ichigo para, de una bendita vez, abrir la boca.

—Marrón.

De todo lo que podía decir, le había salido eso desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Eh? —Sado arqueó una ceja.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la frente por traer a colación ese estúpido tema, y suspiró.

—Ayer, cuando te estabas comprando la chaqueta, me preguntaste y no te dije la verdad. El marrón es el mejor para ti, te quedaba bien. Pero no quería hacerte sentir mal diciéndote que el blanco era un espanto —además de que le recordaba a cierta persona—, se supone que si somos amigos debería ser sincero contigo y no ocultarte lo que pienso. Por eso: el marrón. El blanco es horrible.

Sado sonrió de medio lado. Se daba cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón y que era su turno de ser sincero.

—Y no digas que no hay problema —le interrumpió. Sado, entonces, no supo qué decir, porque iba a empezar a hablar con esa frase—. Porque _sí_ hay un problema.

—Lo siento —se sentó en la silla de la cocina, invitándole con el gesto a hacer lo mismo, pero Ichigo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar.

—Es retorcido, ¿sabes? —No quiso sonar tan duro— Suponer que haces… esas _cosas_ con Kon… con _mi_ cuerpo.

—Lo sé —el gigante bajó la vista al barniz de la mesa—, sé que es un poco…

—Me enferma —confesó sin rodeos.

Sado lo entendía, para él también era igual. Verle a la cara a Ichigo, luego de haberlo visto desnudo hacia pocas horas atrás lo sumía en una dulce vergüenza, con cierto gusto a complicidad.

Eso no estaba bien.

Ichigo se sentó en la silla finalmente, desplomándose y suspirando de paso. Le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Si lo que quieres es hacer estas cosas conmigo… dímelo y…

—Kon.

Ichigo parpadeó. ¿Qué había querido decirle Chad con esa palabra que no venía al caso? O sí, venía _muy_ al caso.

Por lo general no necesitaba que su amigo fuera charlatán para entenderlo –con Keigo era suficiente-, desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron había sabido comunicarse con Chad sin hacer uso de demasiadas palabras. Así era su relación, sin embargo en esa ocasión Ichigo no supo interpretarlo correctamente.

Yasutora simplemente estaba tratando de ser sincero y evitar males mayores, porque ya podía ir suponiendo lo que le pasaría a Kon una vez que Ichigo volviera a su casa. El shinigami dejó de respirar unos breves segundos cuando creyó comprender el meollo del asunto.

No necesitaba de más palabras para entender a su amigo, ese no era el asunto… pero lo que estaba entendiendo le asustaba. O mejor es decir que le humillaba.

—¿Eh?

—Siento haber hecho eso —explicó—, es tu cuerpo después de todo… e intenté evitarlo, Kon también puso mucho de sí para no… —carraspeó, nervioso. Pocas veces se lo podía ver a Chad tan incómodo— No pudimos… aguantar.

—Ajá… — Ichigo tragó saliva y corrió la cara— creo que… entiendo.

Sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Él, que había ido con la idea de ofrecerse a su mejor amigo para terminar con todo ese martirio, se encontraba con esa dura realidad. Después de tanto pensar y sopesar no le parecía tan malo probar un poco de ello, ¡después de todo su cuerpo ya lo había probado! Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana con la clara intención de irse sin decir nada que lo hundiese aun más en la ignominia, de ser posible.

—¿Te vas?

—A lo de Urahara —volteó—, ¿quieres venir?

Sado arqueó las cejas. Cuando creyó entender las razones, asintió.

Sin duda lo mejor sería conseguirle un gigai a Kon. Después de todo era lo que Sado quería ¿verdad?, fuera en el cuerpo de Ichigo o en cualquier otro recipiente, lo que el chico pretendía era a Kon.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron, tenían mucho en qué pensar y demasiado por asimilar. Sado pudo haber sido sincero y confesarle que sí, que todo había empezado por curiosidad, por un interés muy distinto; pero en el presente ya no se trataba de Ichigo y de su cuerpo, sino de Kon precisamente.

Un amor algo… retorcido; pero ¿quién era Ichigo para juzgarlos? Él estaba enamorado de una muerta, literalmente. Si de algo sabían los dos eran de amores enfermos, pero de esos que curaban heridas. ¿Qué más daba lo que dijeran los demás al respecto? No le hacían ningún daño a terceros.

Aunque Ichigo justamente ponía aquello último en tela de juicio.

—Perdón —dijo el coloso luego de horas de silencio, ya sentados en el genkan de la tienda de Urahara y aguardando por él; lo habían despertado en plena madrugada así que ahora debían tener paciencia.

Ichigo lanzó un suspiro, dándose por vencido. No estaba enojado con ellos, en parte creía entenderlos demasiado bien.

—No hay problema.

Y sonrió al notar la frase que había soltado.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **XD No sé qué decir, ¿perdón?**
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchas gracias por haber leído. Igual… no descarto volver a escribir, después de todo le tengo mucho cariño a Bleach.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 8 de noviembre de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
